


Names

by salire



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salire/pseuds/salire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe him," the new kid hisses as Ryan levels himself below him, the back of his wings moving up and under to support the kid's left side. "I can't believe us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> The boys got wings? Prompted from [](http://community.livejournal.com/all_unwritten/profile)[**all_unwritten**](http://community.livejournal.com/all_unwritten/) by [this](http://community.livejournal.com/all_unwritten/60972.html?view=4213036). Anyway. Enjoy XD;;

"I can't believe him," the new kid hisses as Ryan levels himself below him, the back of his wings moving up and under to support the kid's left side. "I can't believe us. How could we have trusted him?"

"We had no reason not to," Spencer says calmly, shifting in the wind to bring up his right wing. "We grew up with Brent. He's one of the Flock."

"I should've seen it. I didn't have the emotional connection that you guys did. I should've been able to see that he would betray us." The boy scowls and pushes his wings down too hard. His already exhausted muscles stiffen and he quickly drops.

Ryan and Spencer move under him, taking more of his weight until he can sum up enough energy to lift himself a little better. "Backwards reasoning," Ryan says bitterly. "We should've known, not you."

Spencer's mouth sets in a firm line. "There's no use in playing the blame game. We have to find a place to hide soon or he's going to fall out of the sky. We should concentrate on that instead."

The kid's eyes are dropping as he insists that, "I'm fine. I can keep going."

"Spencer's right." Ryan pushes his wing up a little more, supporting him a little better. "We need to find some place to rest until that tranquilizer runs out of your system."

He shakes his head. "No, no, we can't. We'll get caught."

"When you pass out in the sky and fall, hurting yourself beyond repair and we have to cart you around, we'll get caught anyway," Spencer shrugs, squinting down into the forest below them. "I think I see a small cave or something over there. It's getting dark and we've already traveled enough that it'll take till morning for them to do anything."

Ryan nods. "Fine, good. We can crash there for the night then." Suddenly, the kid wavers. Ryan flies beneath him, moving awkwardly so he can splay his hand across the kid's chest and hold him up in the sky. "Whoa, hey, are you okay?"

He nods, "Yeah, I'm cool," and flaps his wings hard, but can't regain his former altitude. The struggle to stay awake shows plainly on his face and in the way his wings falter with every move. Finally, he gives up and simply drifts on the current they'd been traveling along. "Damn it."

"How far did you say that cave was, Spence?" Ryan asks.

Spencer squints again. "I think we can walk there. Let's land in that little opening in the trees." He points and starts making his descent, Ryan following with the kid.

Both Ryan and Spencer fold their wings before they touch down. The kid doesn't and hits his wing on a low branch before tumbling to the ground. His arms shake as he pushes himself up. "Crap, that hurt."

Ryan bites his lip. "Do you need us to carry you?"

"No," he says quickly. "I can walk. Just. Can you help?"

Spencer takes his right arm over his shoulder and Ryan helps him fold his wings properly before he takes the left arm. They trudge through the woods that way. Halfway there, the kid's head drops to Ryan's shoulder. His breath puffs against Ryan's neck and his skin prickles.

The kid's almost asleep on his feet when they finally get to the caves. Spencer and Ryan glance at each other and nod, Spencer moving to cover the cave's entrance while Ryan takes care of the kid.

"How do you feel?" Ryan asks, lowering him down against the caves wall.

He yawns. "Tired." His eyes fall shut and his head falls back against the cave wall. "Really, really tired."

Ryan nods. "Yeah. I wish we could've found a different time to escape." He still hates himself a little for forcing the kid to move right after his daily shot. He can only hope that there aren't any side effects from it.

"Mm, no, not your fault." His eyes open minutely. Ryan can barely see it in the dim lighting of the cave. "You should've left me behind."

Ryan laughs softly. It's not particularly funny, but it's all Ryan can think to do at this point. He didn't get any tranquilizers, but he was still tired and fighting with the kid was still too much for his mind to deal with. "You're so stupid. Go to sleep," he pauses suddenly in realization. "Damn. You don't have a name yet."

The kid hums. "Nope. S'not a big deal. Just call me 'kid' or 'you' or whatever you've been calling me."

Ryan snorts. "Spencer," he calls to the cave's entrance, "what are we naming the kid?"

"I wonder if you realize he's our age and not a kid?" Spencer comes from around the corner, dusting his hands off on his pants. "And you're the one who likes to read so much. Didn't any of those books have more names than Ryan and Spencer?"

And Brent, they both think but don't say.

Ryan's lips purse and he looks at the newest member of their broken Flock. "I don't know." The kid needs a hair cut, he notices. They all do, probably, but unless his hair gets shorter there's no way the kid is going to be able to see clearly when he flies. "When I was really little I read this book where these kids ran away. They went to live in Brendon Chase's forest." He pushes the kid's bangs out of his face. "How does Brendon sound?"

"Brendon," the kid repeats.

Spencer smiles and sits beside him, bumping their shoulders together. "It's a good name."

Ryan sits on his other side and the kid grins at him. "Brendon," he says again. "I have a name. Holy shit, I have a name." His, _Brendon's_ lip trembles a little.

Ryan averts his eyes and pretends like he doesn't see. "Yeah. Go to sleep, Brendon. We need to cover a lot of distance fast so you'll need your rest for tomorrow."

"Not tired," Brendon mumbles and then he's asleep almost before he finishes talking, his cheek pressed to Ryan's shoulder.

Spencer looks over his head at Ryan and laughs softly. "I guess he was more tired than he thought?"

Ryan huffs out a quiet laugh of his own. "I don't care what you say, he's still just a kid."

"Hm. We'll see about that." Spencer leans over Brendon to pat Ryan's knee. "Night, Ryan."

Ryan nods and tries to shift to a more comfortable position on the rocks without waking Brendon. "Night, Spence."


End file.
